Pourable compositions known in the art comprise powdered cement and/or gypsum based material, silica sand and/or other types of mineral fillers and water. These materials are either bucket mixed or mechanically mixed. The resultant slurries are poured into forms or cavities or pumped on to various substrates.
Such poured products, when intended for conventional use generally have to meet certain requirements for compressive strength, which can be achieved with conventional cementitious compositions, calcium sulfate hemi-hydrate compositions, or combination compositions containing both cement and calcium sulfate hemi-hydrate, optionally in further combination with a mineral filler, but such conventional compositions typically provide heavy products and can take several days to set and dry.
Various faux construction and decorative products including faux doors, faux wall panels, faux concrete walls, faux bricks, faux rocks, faux flooring, and the like are used on television, stage, and movie sets as prop items to further the action. It is desirable to be able to make these items quickly on site and for the items to be easily movable to facilitate set construction and take down. As a result, conventional pourable compositions cannot be used to make such faux construction items.